Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth
The Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth is the result of the Ravenclaw and Grand Maroon Commonwealth alliances merging together. The new alliance is now a multi-team alliance, and both previous alliances have been dissolved. Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth Charter Preamble: The Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth is the body of the former Grand Maroon Commonwealth, and Ravenclaw. These two alliances are hereby dissolved and all previous members of the previous alliances are now members of The Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth. Article I – The Board of Directors Section A ''– The Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth is ruled first and foremost by a board of four (4) directors. The board of directors can over-ride any decision made by an inferior leadership member, and can make any decision it deems necessary for the good of the alliance. ''Section B ''-If a director cannot or will not actively participate in the board any longer, the three remaining directors will unanimously vote for a new director. ''Section C - If a director is not upholding his or her duty as a director, the three remaining directors may vote him or her off of the board, but must replace him or her immediately. Section D ''- All decisions from the board of directors must be unanimous '''Article II' – The Ministry Section A – The Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth also consists of six (6) ministers. They are hereby named the Ministers of Recruitment, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Justice, Defense, and Economy. Section B ''- The Minister of Recruitment’s job is to increase the population of the alliance. S/he is to approve of applications of new members. If he is unsure, s/he will discuss with a monarch the specifics about the case. ''Section C ''- The Minister of Foreign Affairs must see to it that we are seen well by the eyes of other alliances if that is the wish of the Board of Directors. He also presents his case for pacts and inter-alliance dealings to the Board of Directors. ''Section D ''- The Minister of Internal Affairs must try to increase activity in the alliance. They will also mend any problems in the alliance, and give adequate advise to new nations about efficiency, trading, and overall nation growth ''Section E ''- The Minister of Justice is to seek out any violations of charters or bills and take it to the Board of Directors. They will have a mask to see everything. They shall then bring cases to the Courtroom. If the minister is unsure of whether or not someone should be tried, then they should post the problem, or seemingly problematic aspect of someone in the Board of Directors and it will be up to the purview of the directors to decide. ''Section F ''- The Minister of Defense has the job of organizing and regulating the military of the alliance. It is crucial this Minister can remain in communication with the alliance, and place orders and strategies into place during a surprise attack upon the alliance. '''Article III' – Charter Amendments Section A ''- Any and all amendments made to the charter will be passed only by a unanimous vote from the Board of Directors ''Section B ''- Any alliance member may request an amendment to the charter to a director '''Article IV '– External Affairs ''Section A ''– Under no circumstance is any nation to attack any Nations, unless The Grand Ravenclaw Commonwealth is at war with another alliance ''Section B ''– Under no circumstance is any nation to attack a member of the Blue or Maroon team spheres ''Section C ''– Before declaring war on another nation you must have the permission of the Directors.